yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Minori Nato
Minori Nato is created and is owned by Theifyssoul (DA) / Theifysnightmare (On Wiki). Please don't use without permission. Thank you The original full reference sheet if you are interested - Minori Appearance Midori stands at 5'9 and Weighs 149 kg. She appears to have an androgynous frame thanks to her taping down her chest. Looks like a feminate boy to be able to do her work even though when shes at home her curves are more viable as she has no reason to hide her gender. Her hair style is two white bangs whilst the rest is black. Whilst Minori used to have long hair, she cut it off to have more of a 'male' like appearance and appears to have Hetrochromia, her left eye is brown whilst her right eye is a pale blue. Though her right eye is always covered and the reason is unknown She has pale skin and her clothing choice varies from baggy or 'male' style cloths when she is outside or interacting with people away from home, whilst at home she has slightly more feminate clothing. Personality Minori is a very suspicious person by nature, always second guessing people and thinking of a possible aulteria motive, she often enjoys being on her own to try and work over her findings that she keeps in her notebook, however she can become easily embarrassed if shes made to dress like a female in front of people or if she had to show skin. This can also happen if her secret is found out, her attitude quickly changes to being flustered and more feminine like rather than the cold aloofness she shows when passing as a male. Shes also pretty socially inept so anyone wishing to befriend her should be prepared that she isn't the best person to have in social situations, often being blunt and appearing quite insulting and dickish... when she really just doesn't have friends to teach her how to act and not act in public. Relationships • Parents: TBA • Siblings: TBA • Best Friend: TBA • Friend: TBA • Crush : None as of yet • Crack Shipping None as of yet • Enemies: - Ayano Aishi - Taro Yamada (very suspicious of him) - Any Yandere based Ocs • Rivals None In Game Info • School: Akademi Private Academy • Year: Senior • Class: 3-2 • Seated: 5th row third column next to the window. • Club: None •Persona: Suspicious and Brave • Relationship with Ayano Aishi? (Yandere-chan): Has no relationship with Ayano Reactions • Witnessing Murder: Minori will try to apprehend Ayano and disarm her, regardless if this will cause her to be injured or worse. • Discovering A Corpse(s): She will take photos and bring out her note pad to take down a few notes and look for any information for her investigation • Discovering Blood: Will most likely follow the trail or take a sample before informing a teacher. • Witnessing Yandere-chan Visibly Insane: Will find this suspicious and will photograph her • Witnessing Yandere-chan Holding A Weapon (Bloody and Not): Begins to interrogate Ayano, more so if shes not happy with her answers • Witnessing Yandere-chan taking panty-shots: She will get uncomfortable and embarrassed, mumbling that shes glad she went with the male uniform Routine AM – 7:45 AM Minori enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. Occasionally you may find her snacking as she never gives herself time to eat. AM – 8:30 AM Minori walks into Classroom 3-2 and sits at her desk and starts her morning classes AM – 1:00 PM Participates in morning classes PM – 1:30 PM Minori will be either walking through the grounds or looking through her note pad. You rarely see her eat anything more than a Curry flavored bread roll PM – 3:30 PM Participates in afternoon classes PM – 3:50 PM Minori walks to her locker and changes from her indoor shoes to her outdoor shoes before she heads home having no clubs to participate in PM – 4:30PM May stop off at a store to buy herself dinner as she isn't a good cook and eats a lot of instant make meals [ 4:30PM – 5:00PM ] Arrives home and chills out, normally slipping into more comfortable clothing and 'making' her dinner [ 5:00 PM – 6:00PM] Will work on any homework and see if she can get any further on her investigations – 7:00PM Tends to have a bath around this time 7:00PM Hopes to fall asleep but usually stays up to the early hours if something is bugging her. Gallery Works on Minori W what t this isnt practical for the job by theifyssoul-dayke5n.png Yandere sim oc minori by theifyssoul-daykdh1.jpg 20170524 023721 by theifyssoul-dba8fwp.png Yandere sim oc full bio on minori nato by theifyssoul-db0d2n3.jpg New club member by theifyssoul-daykc7s.png Detective valentines by theifyssoul-dayp9uh.png Trivia • Minori gets about 5 or 6 hours of sleep. • Though Minoris gender is stated as Trap, Minori is a 'She'. • The more deaths that occur when she is in the school the more suspicious Minori becomes about Taro Yamada. She is more likely to be sene questioning him after the death of thr 5th or 6th rival • You can stear Minori off corse if you can find her notebook and implement someone else in the murder of your rivals, framing them and taking the spot light off of you and Senpai • If whitnessing a murder she will have no worries about taking you down and aprihending you. • If Minori ends up joining a club it would have to be something that takes her fancy and effects her futurer • If you befriend Minori you may find out a bit about her, though she states that she wants to be a famous detective like her parents. Here you can gain access to her note book. No good will come of illuminating her...yet • She is in her Senior year of school. She is by no far a genius but she doesn't need to finish school • You can find out Minoris gender if you happen to come across her on a non-school day. This can become blackmail material • Minori has a little brother who is currently in the care of her aunt and uncle • Minori doesn't do anything considered as 'fun' as it can be considered distracting from her true goal. Category:OCs Category:Detective